Mass online eyes in the darkness
by flaming hunter
Summary: there is a hidden unknown group that watches over the empire, this is their origin


One shot

Deep within the confines of a hive word an ancient and deadly force stir, yet remain uncomfortably still.

Each of their faces demonstrated a sense of relief, yet seemed at the same time confused and even troubled, how they managed this was anyone's guess, for no one could accomplish thin. No one Human that is.

Two of them held a long cursed gift of power one that made them outcasts even amongst their own, a power so terrible yet so capable for those that could master it, that they could become minor Gods should they please to.

One gazed above to the top part of the hives, the other gazed below, at one point they both had looked deep into the universe and were astonished at they had seen.

A universe at peace, quiet and tranquil, the warp itself was so calm that one could live within it and suffer no ill effects, children played in the streets, fields, and any none important area and not be troubled for doing so.

The few zenos were broken and immediately brought on to knees for Humanity's benefit.

The darkness bathed each of them as the two transmitted their findings to all of them. Their scared faces twisted in confusion which grew ever greater, beings made of light that rivals the Emperors gazed at the universe and touched each of them alleviating their pain.

Each being simply looked at them as the two attempted to push them back to no avail, yet the creatures simply left them to their own devices, as if they were all of little importance.

''What did you see'' one of them asked one of the seers

''Creatures of power, the protectors of the people of this realm have come here each one looks similar to any common mortal, but creatures of power none the less'' one seers answered

''We can move freely again'' the first one continued

''True but what for, we are not needed and you yourselves noted that our cousins here have no care for us they are attempting to start anew. So they want nothing to do with us'' another answered, his voice nothing more than whispers , yet to their augmented ears he might have as well have been screaming.

At these worders the silence lingered once again.

''Interesting they do not die, no that's not right they die and immediately return. Tho they are different each time more skilled armed with the skills they picked up as they die. Interesting'' the second seer said to himself

The images of what was going on washed over all of them again, and they all saw the hive city's gangs battling the newcomers, yet even now the newcomers died and responded even more skilled as they rose from their dead forms, which instantly was consumed by a burning flame.

It was as natural as clean air to a harvest world, yet it was almost completely as artificial as motor oil to a clean ocean.

Their weapons were arcane in nature, no that wasn't right they had a mixture of both natural weapons that any mortal could get ahold of, and mystical weaponry that only belong in an astartes hands.

Yet this was only occurring in certain regions, on others the workers that came with them were offering work on another world to anyone willing, any worker would be allowed to return home at the end of the day, so the night shift could take over and so one. Needless to say woman sent their children to them not caring if it was true or not.

On another region the foreign workers spoke to the people and immediately began to repair certain areas that were so broken that it would have been much more practical to have simply destroy it and start anew. These acts were only few that rallied the masses to the newcomers, this increased as the children returned with bags of fresh fruit and vegetables that they had been given as a bribe for them to return the next day.

Yet these were only the acts happening in the top section of the hives, down below the hives were being repaired or simply being reactivated as their long forgotten interiors were slowly coming back to life as some of the elder workers from the top, repaired what they could and were given food as thanks.

The dark corridors were slowly being eliminated by the lights brought in by the newcomers, it was odd had the novelty not fled the planet when the event that brought the world here to this new realm none of this could have been possible.

''How long had they been watching?'' this thought came to them yet they did not care as the seers wondered to this universe's Human empire and what they saw was both wonderful and infuriating.

To the far East Magnus the Red and his Thousand sons were headed to a long lost region on a mission given to them by the beings and the Guardians that protected the Humans. The sheer disgust of the echoes of what the Minbari had done nearly drove them into madness, an entire sector had been wiped out by them, a sector that belonged to Humanity.

Every zenos there was guilty and they would pay, if Magnus didn't do it they eventually would, whatever method was required would be employed.

To the North the guardians had taken worlds for themselves and had pacified them, similarly to the Ultramarines or the Imperial fist, materialistic yet family oriented, food was never scared and everyone was encouraged to think for themselves. This was done if their protectors were to one day fail, the people themselves would have to be armies and elite warriors, to simple farmers should it be needed at the moment.

To the West an entire sector was being fought over, slavery had taken a small section and were found out, they had destroyed a Human splinter empire and enslaved the populace along with several zenos.

That alone disgusted them, Humans were obviously superior, even here yet those four eyes dared to treat them as any other alien. There would be no forgiveness for that, they would not even be turned into slaves, they didn't deserve such kindness.

Near them several zones of different kinds each living in some way peaceful matter, yet they all benefited from Human slavery, no there were no innocents there, but they would only be turned into slaves, they would make certain of that.

Yet to the South was the main Human empire war rained there, yet it was somewhat controlled as if it had become essential. No it had been allowed to continue, Hive cities existed in the main Human world and soldiers were trained both in a flying fortress, a massive tree or a strange city, each one tested in the outside of its many empires grown within it.

They called them adventurers, theses would later be sent to several other worlds and clean them out if they were needed, others immediately joined the military and protected each world as they spread out with their own units.

The other worlds did the same, in their own unique nature be it forest of trees or one made of steel.

Crime was kept at a minimum as the only prisons on any world were low-level ones at that, anything that wasn't considered low level made the perpetrators be sent to the front lines and should they survive their sentence they would be pardoned.

Others would be sent to clean out a world or a city and they would be allowed to settle there along with any colonist that quite honestly simply wanted a fresh start, no one would stop them from killing each other after all they had wanted nothing to do with the main ruling group so they were simply shipped out to a world that could sustain them

Others that were just plain cruel and deserved death were sent slowly into suicide missions, after all they enjoyed killing, raping and whatever filth they enjoyed and were allowed to do so on the enemies.

After all why force perfectly sane citizens to do such work, when these thilth would do so willingly.

Of course there were zenos in the empire and many even slept with some of them, that was disgusting in itself yet no children were ever born from these unions and any that were born were actually children of the same guardian races that protected Humanity.

Yet these races themselves were Human, physical forms may mislead but the souls themselves could not lie to anyone.

''There is little to no crime'' one of them said in a whisper, again no one cared who it was

''These are peaceful times'' another answer, in the same whispering form the other had spoken

''Humanity is growing and it is growing fast''another whispers, his voice filled with anticipation

The image of the hive world returned to them this time focusing to the lowest areas, its corridors were now bright leaving no shadows within it. Children were either playing in the streets, going to sermons, in classrooms, going to work or simply resting after a long day's work.

Men and woman were showing better health, yet they were obviously from the hive world itself, the signs of better medical attention and fresh food.

Plants were brought in, as well as tanks for animal life, fish and other aquatic life that had to be maintained daily those machines feed almost everyone. Cleaning machines uncovered cleaned the air and water, slowly but surely the hives were being explored and repaired anything new was taken to the of worlders.

''Fear is not existent here'' one of them whispered

''How long had they watched'' the thought returned

''I see'' one of the seers said, as the sight of Humans far from the empire was spread to them all, zenos and their disgusting forms inhabiting worlds, worlds that would be better in Human hands

A smile spread thru them all, like an infection, the decision was simultaneous yet it was widely acknowledged by them all.

They would no longer watch, no they needed to do their job and perhaps regrow their legion, should the darkness they call home spread here as well. As they all rose and burst their way out, snuck their way onto a hidden ship heading to the unknown areas of space.

How did this change things, it didn't no one ever knew the Night Lords were here and were now watching from the darkness, cleaning out and fighting on worlds from time to time yet no one ever knew it had been them.


End file.
